Some environments are noisy due to industrial equipment. The noise from this equipment can cause permanent hearing damage to workers if protection is not provided. To reduce the noise level in these types of environments to a safe level, hearing protection devices (“HPDs”), such as, for example, ear muffs or ear plugs may be utilized.